Oshizu Murasame
Summary Oshizu Murasame (村雨静 Murasame Shizu), is the ghost of a girl who died in the old abandoned school building 400 years ago. Since her meeting with Ritoand the others, she begins exploring the world outside the old school building. Oshizu is aware of Haruna's crush on Rito by her ability to sense feelings while possessing another person and becomes very supportive towards cheering Haruna into confessing her feelings to him. Her real name is Shizu Murasame, but she likes to be called Oshizu better. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-B normally, High 8-C by pushing her limits Name: Shizu Murasame (but she likes to be called Oshizu better) Origin: To Love-Ru Gender: Female Age: Around 416 years (Died 400 years ago at the age of 16) Classification: Ghost Powers and Abilities: Flight, Forcefield, Immortality (Type 7), Intangibility, Telekinesis, Possession, Mind Reading (Via possession; Read Mea's mind), Psycho-Pyrokinesis, Can exorcise spirits from people Attack Potency: Human level physically, Wall level normally (Threw Zastin through a wall without much effort), Large Building level by pushing her limits (It is the same as her durability, due to it being the same power just used in different fashion) , ignores conventional durability through possession and Psycho-Pyrokinesis (Can literally burn someone's soul) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic reactions (Able to intercept and stop Zastin's movements) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Athletic human with Psychokinetic Power (Can easily lift and toss people like Zastin without any trouble), higher by pushing her limits Striking Strength: Human Class physically, Wall Class with Concentrated Psychokinetic Power, Large Building Class by pushing her limits Durability: Street level normally (Constantly embroiled in ordeals with aliens and usually leaves physically unharmed, survived a blow to the face against the ground for several meters with only minor injuries), Wall level with regular barriers (Should be capable of producing similar energy levels to her attacks with her defenses), Large Building level by pushing her limits (Created a shield able to temporarily hold a micro black hole that would swallow up the whole school) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of Meters with Concentrated Psychokinetic Power, Several kilometres with Extrasensory Perception Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average, Nurse in Training Weaknesses: Clumsy. If she overuses her powers, her spirit would disappear. Tends to lose the control of her powers when frightened or near dogs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ghost Physiology: As a ghost, she is capable of flight, intangibility, psychokinesis, etc. while in her human body most of her ghost powers are limited but she is still able to use abilities such as psychokinesis and poltergeist. However, Mikado said that if Oshizu overuses her powers, her spirit would disappear.Although she technically has good intentional control over her powers, her vulnerability to distractions as well as her panics around dogs make her easily lose control, with disastrous results. Interestingly, when her powers go berserk, they inexplicably cause all kinds of perverted mishaps around Rito, such as stripping the clothes of girls in front of him, or throwing them over each other into a provocative position. *'Flight:' A most basic ghost ability, Oshizu is capable of flying. However, she seems only capable of this after detaching herself from her artificial physical body. *'Intangibility:' Another basic ghost ability that lets her phase through walls, which she can also only do after detaching from her artificial body. *'Possession:' Oshizu is capable of possessing others and control their movements. While she possesses others, she can also enter their subconscious and look through their memories and understand their feelings, especially feelings towards others. This ability is similar to Mea's Psycho-Dive. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Oshizu has extrasensory perception, which allows her to sense aura. She was able to sense the aura of another ghost that haunted Zastin's apartment. She was also able to sense the activation of Yami's Darkness Transformation even from a long distance. *'Concentrated Psychokinetic Power:' By pointing with her fingers, she is able to move objects with her mind without any physical contact and create poltergeists. She can also use this to control the bodies of other people without possessing them. She can create huge forces of shockwaves that can blast through walls and create force fields strong enough to seal a micro black hole. Although when frightened she loses control over this power for a moment, often leading to perverted results. **'Psycho-Pyrokinesis:' She can also use her psychokinesis to control the wisps floating around her (when in ghost form) to target her opponents and set them on fire similar to pyrokinesis. It's unknown if this affects other living things or just other spirits. *'Exorcism:' Oshizu is also capable of exorcism, which she has shown by pulling out the spirit that possessed Zastin. **Additionally, she can force a spirit back into its own body in a brief moment when it just leaves the body. Comically, she did that when the homeroom teacher Honekawa's spirit left his body, miraculously "revived" him. Medical Skills: Due to being Mikado's assistant, Oshizu picked up some medical skills to be able to heal others, but she can be quite clumsy and would hurt others instead, especially when frightened. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Love-Ru Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Undead Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10